The main reflector of a reflector antenna is typically mounted via a support structure. To avoid performance degradation, it is important that the shape of the main reflector of a reflector antenna is maintained. For cost reduction purposes, the main reflector may be molded or stamped from materials such as plastic or metal having relatively low stiffness characteristics. To add support for these reflectors, and thereby maintain their shape, a support structure having multiple contact points distributed across the main reflector may be applied.
Prior rigid support structures having multiple contact points distributed across the main reflector necessarily have imperfect shape accuracy due to manufacturing tolerances. In the case of exactly three mounting points, the reflector is normally not deformed by structure inaccuracies. However three attachment points may not be sufficient for the structure to stiffen the reflector across its surface under load conditions such as wind forces. If the number of contacts exceeds three, the reflector, the support structure, or both necessarily deform when the structure is attached to the reflector, unless additional steps are taken to fit the mis-toleranced attachment points to the reflector, such as shimming, or unless sufficiently tight fabrication tolerances are imposed upon the backstructure. In either case cost is increased.
In more advanced embodiments, support structures may include manual or motor control azimuth/elevation adjustment functionality. However, this functionality may require duplicative and or comparatively complex structures with corresponding increases in the total number of discrete parts required.
The increasing market for reflector antennas used with, for example, consumer satellite TV and or internet satellite communications systems has focused attention on cost reductions resulting from increased materials, manufacturing and distribution efficiencies. Further, reductions in assembly requirements and the total number of discrete parts are desired.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in the prior art.